HVAC system condensation lines often contain algae, fungus or other foreign matter which can propagate so extensively as to cause obstruction. When that obstruction occurs, the condensation lines typically cause an overflow through their vent lines, which are often located near the HVAC system. This overflow may, if not properly drained, cause flooding of the space in the vicinity of the HVAC system. Such flooding often occurs during the summer months, when HVAC systems are under the greatest load. During these times, HVAC service people are often called upon, on an emergency basis, to purge condensation lines throughout their service areas.
The quintessential technique for purging condensation line is to cut the line, which is typically PVC pipe, and blow, using cheek pressure. This process becomes tiresome after several occasions. Furthermore, the cheek pressure is often insufficient to purge the condensation line, so that other alternative and time consuming measures must be employed. This is frequently difficult if a condensation line is routed through inaccessible portions of the structure.
Other devices have been known for purging blocked pipes. Those include devices having complex structures which are typically employed to unclog plumbing or sewage drains. Complexity is required in part because of the far greater pressures required to unclog such drains, as opposed to the more fragile, typically PVC, HVAC condensation lines for which the present invention is suited. Furthermore, such devices are less concerned with the need to control buildup of pressure within the line carefully in order to avoid breaching places where the line has been spliced, sealed or otherwise contains discontinuities. Such care is required because condensation lines are typically spliced using glue. Such splices may occur in relatively inaccessible portions of the structures threaded by the condensation lines, so that inadvertent breaching could cause considerable follow-on problems.